video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Krull
|catalogue number = CVR20218 CC7041 CC7492 C906 4993 |rating = |running time = 115 minutes|re-released by = VCI, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment|re-release date = }}Krull is a UK VHS release by RCA Columbia Pictures International Video on 16th November 1987, It got re-released by The Video Collection, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video on 2nd March 1992, It got re-released by VCI, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video on 17th March 1997 and it got re-released by Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment on 5th August 2002. Description Cast * Ken Marshall as Colwyn, a prince who fights with a sword and the Glaive. * Lysette Anthony as Princess Lyssa. * Trevor Martin as the voice of the Beast. Maley designed the Beast as a "self contained animatronic suit providing not only facial movement but also lung, heart and body-fluid movement all without a single external cable." Lawrence Watt-Evans of Starlog noted that the Beast is not clearly visible and can be seen "only through various distortions, as if he isn't quite a part of normal three-dimensional space at all". * Freddie Jones as Ynyr, The Old One as well as the film's narrator. * David Battley as Ergo the Magnificent, the film's comedic relief who has the shapeshifting ability to turn into various animals. He describes himself as "short in stature, tall in power, narrow of purpose, and wide of vision". * Bernard Bresslaw as Rell the Cyclops (credited as Cyclops). He uses a large trident. The character was designed by Nick Maley. For Cyclops, prosthetic makeup covered the actor's eyes while a radio controlled the character's "solo" eyeball that was placed on his forehead. Bresslaw was only able to look through one eye hole while in costume, which made it difficult for him to move around and know where he was really going. Yates explained that he was mostly "acting blind", so during the swamp scene, he and the actors had to help protect him from walking into the swamp. Yates explained, "he came very close on a few occasions". * Alun Armstrong as Torquil, a man who favours an axe and is leader of a group of bandits that includes Liam Neeson as Kegan, an axe-wielding polygamist, Robbie Coltrane as Rhun (voice dubbed over by Michael Elphick) who fights with a spear, Dicken Ashworth as Bardolph who favours daggers, Todd Carty as Oswyn who uses a bō staff, Bronco McLoughlin as Nennog who throws a net, Gerard Naprous as the archer Quain, and Andy Bradford and Bill Weston as whip-wielders Darro and Menno. * John Welsh as The Emerald Seer. * Graham McGrath as Titch, the Seer's young apprentice. * Francesca Annis as The Widow of the Web. A 23-piece aging make-up was applied to Annis's face for the role. * Tony Church as King Turold and Bernard Archard as King Eirig, fathers of Colwyn and Lyssa respectively. * Clare McIntyre as Merith, one of Kegan's many wives. * Belinda Mayne as Vella, Merith's assistant. * Forty Slayers were made for the film, the first twenty made in only ten days. * The Fire Mares, steeds that travel so fast they leave a trail of flame and can effectively fly, are played by Clydesdale horses. * Stuntmen were responsible for being in shots that involved characters jumping off horses. One of them is seen in the film jumping off a cliff but failing to land on a horse. Credits Opening (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Columbia Pictures logo * Start of Krull (1983) Closing (with no trailer) * End of Krull (1983) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Original 1992 release) * Video Collection International Cinema Club promo from 1992 * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Columbia Pictures logo * Start of Krull (1983) Closing (Original 1992 release) * End of Krull (1983) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1997 Re-release) * Tracking control screen (1997-2004) * Warning screen (1997-2004) * Cinema Club logo (1993-2004) * Cinema Club promo from 1997 by Peter Hawkins * Let's Buy Hollywood promo * NCH: Action For Children advert * Columbia Pictures logo * Start of Krull (1983) Closing (1997 Re-release) * End of Krull (1983) * Closing Credits Film * Cinema Club logo (1993-2004) Trailers and info Original 1992 release The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1992 with clips of "Oliver", "Kramer vs. Kramer", "The Guns of Navarone", "The Way We Were", "On the Waterfront" and "Gandhi". 1997 Re-release The Cinema Club trailer from 1997 with clips of "Dad's Army: The Movie", "Anna Karenina", "Fried Goes Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe", "Strictly Ballroom", "The Addams Family", "Hook", "Genghis Khan", "Waterloo", "Guarding Tess", "The Jolson Story" and "Jolson Sings Again". Gallery 51sRgZnzWrL.jpg Krull (UK VHS 1997) Spine.png Krull (UK VHS 1997) Back cover.png Krull (UK VHS 1997) Cassette.png KRULL-Ex-Rental-Cult-Sci-Fi-Fantasy- 57.jpg KRULL-Cult-Sci-Fi-Fantasy-1983-Classic-Movie- 57.jpg Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Barclays Mercantile Industrial Finance Category:Krull Category:Science Fiction Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC PG Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Cinema Club Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:Movies Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1993 Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:RCA Columbia Pictures International Video Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:2002 VHS Releases Category:Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment